


Reflection

by baranskini



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance, Self-Doubt, Smut, smut with feelings, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 22:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12567904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baranskini/pseuds/baranskini
Summary: Self doubt is part of being human. And God knows, Diane Lockhart is human.





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Just some smut because I'm avoiding work and finishing my other fic. So I give you human Diane, because even a Goddess has bad days and needs reminding they're perfect.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and it's unbeta'd
> 
> Enjoy and Review!!

Diane leant forward over the sink, watching her reflection in the mirror intently as she applied her mascara.

“I only have to be in Court around 2pm, so maybe we could get lunch?” Kurt offered speaking loudly over the sound of his shower. Diane glanced over her shoulder at her husband’s silhouette, her mind momentarily swept away to another morning when she’d joined him behind that plastic curtain.

“I can’t today; Will and I have a meeting with a potential client.” She replied, turning back to the mirror and taking in her appearance. In the middle of dressing for the day, she was clothed in only her underwear; the dark lace clinging to her body and leaving little to the imagination. Diane sighed, taking in every freckle and bump, she was definitely not 20 anymore. Her eyes traced her figure, wondering if she should hit the gym a little more, Will was always nagging her to join him after a long day; maybe it wasn’t the worst idea.

The sound of the shower shutting off barely registered and so when Kurt suddenly appeared behind her, Diane jumped; hiccupping out a laugh and shaking her head at her own silliness. Kurt grinned at her in the mirror his hands curling around her hips as their eyes met in the mirror. Kurt stepped forward his towel covered hips pushing into hers. Diane smirked bracing herself against the sink and letting her husband hold her there.

Kurt’s eyes sparkled in the reflection and Diane raised an eyebrow curiously. Before she could open her mouth to question him, Kurt’s damp chest pressed into her back and his lips fell to her shoulder. His mouth moved slowly over her exposed skin; lazily nipping across her collarbone and dancing up her throat.

Diane’s head fell to the side, allowing him better access as he eyes rolled back in her head. She moaned slightly as his lips swiped across a particularly sensitive spot; making her shiver. Her previous thoughts momentarily forgotten.

“God you smell good.” Kurt breathed into her skin his fingers daring to leave her hips and ghost up her sides.

“Kurt,” She groaned leaning in to his mouth as her skin broke out into goosebumps at his feather light touch. “We can’t,” She continued her eyes still shut as he dragged his teeth sensually across her shoulder.

“Why not?” He whispered, his mouth suddenly right by her ear, tugging sexily at the lobe.

Diane smiled opening her eyes to meet his in the mirror as he continued to trace his tongue along her skin. Kurt’s fingers drew delicate patterns on her sides, his digits dancing up to the edge of her bra before quickly skirting back down.

“I’m not really feeling up to it,” Diane replied honestly, her shrug stopping him in his tracks. Kurt’s hands slid back to her hips as he pulled back to watch her reflection curiously. His eyes thinned as his mind tried to piece together her odd behaviour.

“What’s wrong?” He asked seriously, his green eyes locking with her blue.

“Nothing, I’m just not feeling up too it.” She responded too quickly, avoiding his gaze in the mirror and fussing with a lotion on the sink.

“Diane,” He said lowly, his frown deepening. They’d been together long enough for him to know when something wasn’t right with her.

“Kurt-“ She huffed, blowing a blonde curl out of her face in annoyance. Why couldn’t he drop this?

“Don’t lie to me.” He replied plainly and Diane bit her bottom lip, their eyes once again meeting in the mirror. Letting out a dejected sigh, Diane slid her eyes shut.

“I’m just feeling my age today,” She admitted softly, her eyes opening again; vulnerable and honest. Kurt watched her with a confused expression.

“You never struck me as the vain type,” Kurt commented with a quirked eyebrow and Diane frowned aghast.

“I’m allowed to feel self-conscious every so often!” She defended angrily, now even less likely to want to fool around. Kurt let out a laugh, shaking his head and Diane tried to move out of his grasp, irritated by him suddenly.

Kurt stopped his wife’s movements, his hands on her hips keeping her in place.

“Kurt, let me go.” She said resigned.

“You’re gorgeous, Di.” He said meaningfully meeting her eyes in the mirror. Diane’s annoyance dissipated slightly at that, a small smile slipping on her lips.

“You have to say that.” She responded with a pointed smirk.

“Have you ever known me to say something I didn’t mean?” He countered and Diane chuckled.

“Darling you’re a man; you’re genetically programmed to say anything that increases your chances of sex.” Kurt shook his head at this, not taking the bait and matching her grin in their reflection. His hands pulled her body forcefully back into his, his lips once again finding her ear.

“Maybe,” He whispered hotly against the sensitive skin and Diane’s eyes fluttered against her will. “But,” He continued, his hips pressing into her arse so she could feel him. Diane’s eyes widened and she bit her bottom lip; her heart suddenly beating far too fast. “This?” He rocked his erection against her. “This doesn’t lie.” Diane let out a small whimper, her eyes finally losing the battle to stay open as he pressed a bruising open mouth kiss to where her neck met her shoulder. Diane moaned feeling her resolve fail slightly.

His fingers once again danced up her skin, tickling her sides as he purposefully grazed the undersides of her breasts. His lips continued to nip at her skin; placing delicate kisses along her throat.

“Open your eyes, Diane.” He demanded roughly, his hands coming to rest around her waist. Diane’s eyes blinked open and she looked at her husband. He could tell she was still apprehensive, aroused, yes, but still holding back. Kurt’s eyes raked over her body’s reflection, the dark hunger honest and keenly apparent in his gaze. “You know what I love most about your body?” He asked lowly.

Diane’s eyes thinned at this, not sure where he was going with this statement. Staring at him in the mirror, the cocking of his head made it clear that he was expecting some sort of response from her.

“My legs?” Diane offered with a shrug, her brow furrowed in confusion. Kurt chuckled shaking his head.

“No,” He whispered, his hands moving to a small dent just below her bellybutton. His fingers trailed over the imperfection and Diane squirmed, clearly uncomfortable with this patch of skin. “This,” He breathed into her ear, his eyes never leaving hers. “I love the way it feels when I kiss it, how you shiver when my fingers graze over it, I love how imperfect it is.” Diane gulped at his words and his fingers which in addition to swirling over the spot bellow her bellybutton; slowly drifted to the edge of her panties.

“Kurt,” She gasped breathily, her eyes watching as his fingers dipped ever so naughtily under black lace. Kurt smirked at her, his fingers sliding back out from the material and dancing along the skin of her stomach again. Diane was breathing deeply now, her chest rising and falling in the reflection of the mirror, her eyes glued to the path of his digits. Her apprehension disappearing quickly.

Slowly Kurt’s hands retreated from her skin causing a disappointed moan to escape her lips. Kurt smiled at her frown, his eyes dark and lustful. His hands moved up to her shoulders, massaging the flesh there for a second before gently trailing down her arms, coming to a stop at her hands. Covering her fingers with his, he pulled them from the edge of the sink and moved them to her stomach. Diane sucked in a breath as he drew her hands across her silky skin. His fingers lay atop of hers, puppeteering them, sending shivers throughout her body.

Diane’s eyes rolled shut and she let her head lull back onto his shoulder as he continued his ministrations.

“You feel so good,” He murmured into her ear as he dipped their fingers just inside her panties. Diane’s eyes shot open as he slipped their digits under the lace, her gaze meeting his in the mirror once again.

“Kurt,” She warned breathily and her husband merely shook his head, a smirk tugging at his lips beneath his moustache.

“Diane,” He replied in the same tone, his other hand dragging hers up to cup a breast. Diane bit her bottom lip as his hand in her panties dipped lower, forcing her to feel how aroused she was. Her fingers beneath his skated across wet flesh and she gasped. How the hell had he done this to her?

Her breathing quickened as he shifted her fingers to circle her clit, once, twice, three times. His other hand left hers upon her left breast to match her ministrations on her right.

“Diane?” He said huskily into her ear, pressing kisses to her skin.

“Yes?” She gasped, her eyes shut and hips gently thrusting forward into their entangled fingers.

“Touch yourself,” He whispered gruffly and Diane’s blue eyes flew open in a panic.

“Kurt, I-“ She started frowning as his hand in her knickers left hers; smoothly gliding back to her waist.

“Touch yourself,” He repeated his tongue tracing the shell of her ear before tugging on the lobe with his teeth.

“Kurt please-“ She whined, her hand frozen under damp lace.

“You are gorgeous,” Kurt started, his eyes meeting hers in the mirror confidently. “Now show me how you touch yourself.” Diane gulped, breathing heavily. Her one hand cupped her breast and the other lay paralyzed against her clit. Her mind raced at what he was asking her to do, she could understand his motive, wanting her to love herself and all that, but the thought of him asking her so frankly had her both aroused and terrified. “Come on,” He urged, his hand squeezing her breast as the other traced down the outside of her thigh in a feather-light touch.

Diane let out a deep breath, shutting her eyes and biting her lip as her fingers began to dance over slick heat once again. Gasping, she rocked her hips into her hand, her slim digits rubbing circles across her clit over and over.

“That’s it,” Kurt encouraged, rocking his own hips into her arse. Diane began panting; her head falling back to his shoulder once again as she finally dipped a finger into her wet heat.

“Ahh,” She breathed as she added a second and then third finger, her body arching toward the pleasure. Her dainty digits were no substitute for his but his voice in her ear and hungry gaze had her gushing regardless.

“Open your eyes, Diane.” Kurt repeated his earlier instructions. His wife whimpered, biting down on her lower lip as her eyes flashed open. “Watch yourself,” He continued, his own gaze locked on her thrusting hand. “Watch how beautiful you are!” He supplied, his smile curling at the edge of his lips.

“Kurt,” She whimpered, her hips rocking rapidly against her hand. Her other hand rubbing fiercely at a nipple through rough lace and matching his stroke for stroke.

“That’s it,” He encouraged, watching her eyes glass over in the mirror as she slid her fingers out to rub at her clit again. Her moans became more erratic and high pitched as she pushed herself closer and closer to orgasm. Her body arched and thrust into her hand on its own accord and Kurt met his wife’s eyes in the mirror. She bit her lip, thrusting her digits into her one last time before falling apart in front of him.

Diane’s body shook and shivered as she came, her internal muscles contracting almost painfully at the force of her orgasm. Kurt’s arm came to rest across her waist, ensuring she remained upright as her knees buckled. Her loud shriek echoed in the tiled room and Kurt grinned, patiently waiting for her to come down from her high.

Diane panted loudly; her body still sporadically shaking with aftershocks as she finally came round and opened her eyes to meet his.

Kurt’s smirk was wide and his eyes lazy with lust as he met her gaze.

“Feel better?” He questioned cockily with an arched eyebrow. Diane chuckled shaking her head. “Next time you’re feeling insecure or you start to feel your age,” Kurt continued murmuring into her ear, his eyes locked on hers in the mirror. “You remember this, remember how beautiful you are when you come, you remember that I love you and that when I look at you,” He paused, his eyes raking over her flushed body. “ _this_ is what I see. My gorgeous, imperfectly-perfect wife.”

Diane smiled genuinely at that, her heart melting at his words. For a stoic cowboy, he sure knew exactly what to say. Spinning in his arms, she curled her own around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Their tongues tangling lazily in a passionate embrace. Her body rocked into his, feeling the evidence of his arousal against her stomach.

“Thank you,” She whispered into his ear breathlessly as he lifted her slightly to sit on the sink, her hands moving to tear the towel from around his waist off.

“Anytime,” Kurt replied before he met her lips for another kiss. He loved his wife and while she was human and had days of self-doubt, that morning he proved to her _repeatedly_ exactly how beautiful he found her.

 


End file.
